We can fly away
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Podemos volar lejos, estamos volando cerca del sol, más alto, míralo todavía más. Podemos volar lejos, sin que nadie se quede atrás, se los demostraremos, para siempre.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **We can fly away**

-¿Un sueño? ¿Fue solo un sueño? Pero parecía tan real, es como si él hubiera querido darme ese mensaje. Sé que es real. Ahora comprendo tantas cosas. Tengo que hablar con él. Tengo que decirle todo lo que Rick me ha contado-

Mogami Kyoko se dirigió al departamento de Ren. Había tenido un sueño demasiado extraño pero revelador y eso que solo se había quedado dormida sin querer en la sección Love Me, pero ahora no era tiempo de dormir, tenía que hablar con él.

Él, aunque sorprendido por su presencia, la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Qué alegría verte, Mogami-san-

-Gracias Tsuruga-san, igual me da mucho gusto verte-

Estaba diferente. Ren no sabía exactamente que era, pero ella estaba diferente, sobre todo porque ella no reaccionaría de esa manera ante sus palabras y mucho menos lo visitaría sin que él la haya invitado o que Yashiro la hubiera obligado.

-Tsuruga-san, tengo algo que decirte-le comentó una vez que estuvieron sentados frente a frente en la sala.

-¿Qué cosa, Mogami-san?-

-Rick habló conmigo-

Ren quedó en blanco durante unos segundos. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Rick? ¡¿Y cómo demonios pudo hablar con él?!

-Mogami-san, no entiendo lo que me quieres decir-

-Ya sé que es algo raro, hasta yo lo veo así y mire que yo creo en las hadas, pero es verdad, Rick me habló en sueños-

-Pero…eso…-Ren no entendía absolutamente nada-Eso es imposible-

-No-

-¿Eh?-

-Los imposibles muchas veces se vuelven posibles-

-No sé qué pensar de todo esto-

-Solo escúcheme-

Ren no podía pasar desapercibido que Kyoko le hablaba informalmente.

-Rick me ha contado todo-

-¿Todo? ¿Cuánto es todo?-

-Todo-

-Todo…-suspiró-ya lo sabes todo-fue una manera bastante extraña en la que ella se enteró de la verdad.

-Así es. Y vine a contarte todo lo que me dijo-

-Está bien, te escucho-

-Me contó tu pasado. Tu verdadero nombre es Kuon Hizuri. Sufriste discriminación por ser mestizo. Solo te veían como el hijo de Kuu Hizuri y no por quién eras realmente. Te metiste en múltiples peleas. En una de ellas, Rick quería ayudarte, pero aquél día en el que Rick falleció, déjame decirte que tú no tuviste la culpa, tú no eres ni serás ningún asesino. A pesar de lo que Tina te dijo, ella ya te ha perdonado y ahora está esperando la llegada de su primogénito. ¿No es eso grandioso? Tiene pensado llamarlo Rick. Tsu…no…Hizuri-san, quiero que comprendas una cosa-

Ren nunca la miró, cubría sus ojos con sus manos, tan solo la escuchaba. Pero, Kyoko necesitaba que la mirara, quería demostrarle que no le mentía.

Tomó sus manos y las apartó de su rostro.

-Mírame-

Él obedeció. Podía ver tanta paz en esos ojos que tanto amaba.

-Hizuri-san, solo somos humanos y como humanos que somos cometemos múltiples errores y muchas veces nos dejamos llevar por el rencor, ¿no es así? Yo soy un buen ejemplo de ello. Entrar al mundo del espectáculo por venganza ¡basura! Lo importante es enmendar nuestros errores. Viniste a Japón para iniciar una nueva vida y lo entiendo pero ¿y tus padres? Ellos deben extrañarte. No sabes que cariño le tomé a Kuon cuando lo actué y otou-san me dijo que definitivamente ése era su hijo. Ellos te aman. Debes hablar con ellos. Y con lo referente a Rick, él desea que seas feliz, que te perdones y sigas adelante. Él es feliz, es un ángel que cuida de su mejor amigo Kuon Hizuri. ¿Sabes? Dicen que siempre hay una sonrisa esperando al otro lado de la tristeza, ¿qué nos esperará cuando lleguemos ahí? Aún no lo sabemos, pero si lo intentamos lo lograremos. Hizuri-san, como un barco que lucha contra la corriente, debes continuar. Nunca te detengas, sigue caminando. La felicidad siempre llega después del dolor. Tienes que volar alto con tus alas, porque si tú lo deseas puedes volar-

-¿Estarías a mi lado?-le preguntó él con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Claro. Siempre estaré a tu lado, solo nunca estarás-

Kuon se aferró a su cintura, sintiendo ese calor que le llenaba el alma y le proporcionaba tranquilidad y paz.

-Yo sé que puedes volar, ya lo has hecho antes, hazlo ahora, vamos juntos-

Kuon se sintió completamente liberado. Su amuleto protector le daba el valor de seguir adelante. Y lo haría. Si ella se quedaba a su lado, no tenía nada que temer.

Rick también le había dicho a Kyoko que Kuon Hizuri era en realidad Corn, su príncipe de las hadas y que estaba enamorado de ella, pero aunque había comprendido que aquello era verdad, ya habría otra oportunidad para hablar de ello, por el momento solo necesitaba que él se deshiciera de la tristeza que guardaba en el fondo de su corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Próximamente: Fall in love


End file.
